gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Sekiyō
Sekiyō (石妖 Sekiyō, lit. Bewitching Stone) is a yōkai woman who gives massages to her victims, lulling them to sleep so she can rob them clean. Her alias when posing as a human is Yōko Ishiyama (石山妖子 Ishiyama Yōko). Appearance In the sixth anime, Sekiyō appears as a beautiful young woman with fair skin and shoulder length, dark magenta hair, her bangs are styled in a straight cut. Her eyes have magenta irises and she wears pink lipstick. Her usual outfit consists of a light pink, sleeveless dress with a medium length skirt and a pair of matching shoes. Before the present age, she wore a light colored kimono. Personality History Manga Sekiyō first appears in the Shinpen GeGeGe no Kitarō story Sekiyō. Long ago, she would appear as a beautiful woman in a rock quarry and seduce and rob stone masons. In modern times, she comes across Nezumi-Otoko. To impress her, Nezumi-Otoko claims to be rich, so she agrees to marry him. At the wedding, all of his friends chip in to give him a dowry and pay for a honeymoon at the Gasha-Dokuro Inn. That night, Sekiyō uses her special massage to put Nezumi-Otoko to sleep and runs off with the dowry and his wallet. She then tries the same scam on prominent Yōkai Researcher Mizuki, but the Kitarō Family confronts her while they are on a date. Kitarō uses his hair needles on her, but she turns to stone and deflects them. Nurikabe crushes her into pieces so they can take her back to the GeGeGe Forest, but she reforms, becoming a boulder and flies through his body. Kitarō rides on Ittan-Momen to lead her into the ocean. Once underwater, she turns back into her human form and Ittan-Momen uses his body to restrain her. Then Umibōzu suddenly emerges and claims Sekiyō as his pet. Kitarō agrees to this, despite Sekiyō's objections, and flies off on Ittan-Momen.Shinpen GeGeGe no Kitarō: Sekiyō Sixth Anime Sekiyō appears in episode #24 of the sixth anime adaptation, Nezumi-Otoko's Disappearance!? Sekiyō's Trap.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 24 Abilities Stone Transformation: Sekiyō can turn her body into stone as a defensive measure. When her stone form is smashed into pieces, she can swarm around as the tiny pebbles and regroup. She can also turn into a boulder and fly around, in this form she has enough power to run through Nurikabe's body. She is also able to cause the tiny pebbles to stream in a circle, forming a small tornado. She can return to her human form by splitting and reassembling. Masseuse Skills: Sekiyō is also especially skilled at giving massages. Her massages have the ability to put their recipient to sleep. A sign that someone has been seduced by Sekiyō have scars that appear on their backs, which are similar to the ones received from being hit by rocks. Legend The Sekiyō is a yōkai that resembles a beautiful woman. She gives massages to stone cutters at work, which lulls them to sleep, leaving behind scars that appear to be from stone edges. The woman would then turn to stone bits once killed or when confronted she would disappear, revealing herself to be a boulder from the quarry. References Navigation pt-br:Sekiyō Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Yōkai Category:Human-like Yōkai Category:Antagonists